Especial de Año Nuevo:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuevo One-Shot para estas Fiestas con la participación de varios OC. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños y lo mismo para TLH. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2018 para todos!. Clasificación T por ligero Loudcest.


**Especial de Año Nuevo:** **Hola, hola, ¿cómo están?. Espero que bien y preparados para el comienzo de un nuevo año para todos ustedes. La verdad que este 2017, al igual que muchos otros, han sido geniales con todos ustedes aquí, con tropiezos y con volver a levantarse, enfrentar los problemas y demás, gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme, por darme ideas para mis fics y demás, así que aquí les traigo esta recompensa de mi parte hacia todos ustedes y el ¡"Especial de Año Nuevo 2018"!.**

 **Los personajes OC que verán aquí junto con los de TLH pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a los cuales enumeraré:**

 *** Santiago (AnonimousReader98)**

 *** Evelyn (Sr. Kennedy)**

 *** Linda Kisstar, Mildred y Buck (FlyperTheUndaunted)**

 *** Simón Gallieri (Banghg)**

 *** Dmitri Kozlov (Transgresor 3003)**

 *** Daniel y Ammy (Arokham)**

 *** Alexander y Yoshikage Alexander (los míos)**

 **Espero que les guste, tal vez no vaya a ser un GRAN ESPECIAL pero haré todo lo posible para que les agrede. Así que bueno, Camaradas, les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de año 2018, diviértanse, disfruten este 31 de Diciembre con su familia, celebren y que todos sus sueños y proyectos se cumplan.**

 **Puede haber un poco de Loudcest, por eso pasa a clasificación "T".**

* * *

31 de Diciembre del 2017, último día de aquel año, las familias reunidas en sus casas, todos disfrutando aquellos momentos, mientras que en una de las mismas, ubicada en la Avenida Franklin 1216, ya estaba lista para recibir el 2018 con sus seres queridos, faltando tan pocas horas para que dieran las 12, estaban terminando de cenar y entre anécdotas, cuentos, recuerdos de aquellos días y demás. Aquellas personas que habían llegado para la Nochebuena, se habían quedado para toda esa semana, no querían perderse de un gran día que tenían por delante.

\- ¿Saben?.- Preguntó Evelyn, la cual sirviendo las copas con la Sidra y los aperitivos junto con la ayuda de Santiago, Mildred, Buck y Linda, mientras que los demás se giraban hacia ella para oírla.

\- ¿Sí?. Adelante, dilo, Sis.- Pidió Yoshikage Alexander, el cual estaba con Luna, la cual estaba abrazada a su novio.

\- ¡Que lo cuente, que lo cuente!.- Ordenó Lola junto con Lana.

La chica estaba un poco callada, ¿lo debía ser? ¿podía ser algo tonto?. No, no lo era, era su mensaje y lo quería compartir con todos ellos, eran sus amigos, no extraños ni tampoco enemigos, así que tomó coraje y se preparó para decirlo.

\- Quiero decirles a todos ustedes que este fue un gran año, no ha sido fácil para nadie, ningún año tiene la suerte eterna, todos debemos esforzarnos y llegar hasta la cima, haciendo sacrificios, pero al final, después de tanto escalar, uno alcanzará sus sueños, ¿no lo creen?.- Sostuvo la chica, quien le dirigió una mirada traviesa a Santiago, el cual se mantenía serio pero no podía resistirse a eso.

\- Todos cometemos errores, pero de éstos mismos aprendemos todos nosotros, mientras que estemos todos juntos y enfrentemos a los problemas, seremos tan fuertes como un muro o hasta incluso como Odiseo de Ítaca.- Sostuvo el chico cuyos ojos cambiaban por su estado de ánimo, además de poseer habilidades.

\- Un año explosivo, jajajajaja.- Alegó Yoshikage Alexander, mientras que se veía a su Stand "Killer Queen", listo para hacer estallar unos autos afuera, ya que habían sido tocados por aquel ser, convertidos en bombas.

Por su parte, Lynn, viendo a las parejas allí presentes, sintió una rara sensación, un sentimiento en su corazón, llevando a que jugara con sus cabellos y de ahí viera a su querido Linky, a su hermanito de cabellos blancos, mientras que su corazón latía a más no poder, la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas y las mismas se tornaban carmesí. Justo en ese momento, ella sintió sobre su espalda las manos de Alexander, el cual sonreía pícaramente.

\- Adelante, hazlo, no temas, estás bajo mi "Bendición Imperial".- Dijo el Emperador, quien apoyaba la unión incestuosa de Lynn con Lincoln.

La castaña tomó valentía y se puso firme.

\- Gracias, Alex.- Agradeció ella al joven escarlata, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hermano, el cual conversaba con Clyde, el cual había venido con sus padres, al igual que Bobby y Ronnie Anne, hasta que fue tomado por sorpresa por Lynn, la cual se le lanzó encima como un gato.

\- ¡Lynn, ahhh! ¿Qué...Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice ahora?.- Preguntó el albino ante la deportista, la cual estaba acurrucada contra su espalda, causando sorpresa en Ronnie Anne y Bobby, mientras que el Emperador del Este sonreía pícaramente.

En aquellos momentos, la castaña se levantó y agarró a su hermano de los hombros, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, tan inocente, tan dulce, un Ángel para la familia y que por un estúpido error del Pasado, él había sido excluido, pero no solo por ese, sino por otros tantos, pero ahora, era el momento de olvidar todo y pasar a la nueva página de esta vida.

\- ¡Oigan todos, ya son las 23:50 PM! ¡Diez minutos!.- Anunció el Señor Lynn, quien llegaba con su esposa Rita, listos para recibir el año.

\- ¡A sus puestos, ahora!.- Exclamó Lisa, quien estaba con Darcy.

Cada uno fue con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que corrían los minutos para que dieran las 12, ya todos estaban reuniéndose alrededor de la mesa, la cual tenía las copas llenas con Sidra y los aperitivos que estaban en unos platos pequeños.

\- Bueno, nueve minutos.- Anunció Mildred, la cual estaba con su hermano Buck Thompson.

\- ¿Alguien tiene un discurso para despedir estos últimos momentos?.- Preguntó Dmitri, quien estaba al lado de Linka.

\- ¿Cómo qué?.- Interrogó Buck.

\- No sé, algo como "demos gracias por esta unión y que todos nuestros se cumplan".- Mencionó el ruso de cabeza rapada.

\- Yo tengo uno.- Dijo Linda, mientras que alzaba la mano.

\- Cuenten.- Pidió Lori, quien estaba al lado de Bobby, mientras que Clyde se hallaba con Haiku.

\- Que el Emperador nos diga cuál es la tintura que usa para tener sus cabellos blanco-plateados.- Bromeó Linda, mientras que todos se reían y Alexander les seguía el chiste.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Muy buena broma, Linda.- Río el muchacho escarlata.- ¡Y también que Yoshikage Alexander deje de volar edificios con "Killer Queen".- Bromeó el Emperador hacia el chico de cabellos negros, el cual se sintió un poco avergonzado.

\- No les hagas caso, Mi Amor, tú eres mi lindo gatito.- Le tranquilizó Luna, sonriéndole al joven, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Gracias, My Dear Kitty.- Agradeció el muchacho, quien la tomó a la rockera en sus brazos y estaban por pasar al "Nivel más romántico".

\- ¡Eh, eh, chicos, tranquilos, que hay niños! Jejejeje.- "Pidió" Ami hacia la pareja, la cual se detuvo y quedaron sonrojados, mientras que aparecía "Killer Queen", el Stand del peli negro.

Después de aquella "comedia", ahora el reloj marcaba 5 minutos para la Medianoche, el comienzo de un nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades, aventuras, romances, parejas formadas, entre otras cosas que habían sido forjadas en aquellos días respectivos.

\- Bueno, yendo al punto serio, la verdad que me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que han venido aquí, entiendo que somos una gran familia y no importa la diferencia si venimos de otras partes del Mundo, amigos de mis hermanas, Dioses, psicópatas, sociópatas o incluso de otros Universos; pero ¿saben qué?: ¡Qué bien que se siente tenerlos a todos aquí! ¡Muchas gracias!.- Dio Lincoln su discurso ante todos los presentes, haciendo que algunos soltaran lágrimas por la emoción, incluso en los más duros como Dmitri, Alexander, Santiago y Evelyn lloraron por las palabras del chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Así se habla, Lincoln.- Le felicitó Leni, quien estaba con el joven Emperador escarlata.

Dos minutos.

\- Bueno, ha sido un gran año.- Alegó Lynn.- Pero, jejejeje, aún queda algo más por hacer, pero será cuando sean las 12 en punto.- Miró ella a su hermano, de forma picaresca.

\- ¿Qué...Qué cosa?.- Quiso saber el albino, pero la deportista le puso su dedo índice en los labios, ese secreto no podía ser revelado.

A su vez, Lisa se dirigía hacia Darcy, con un mensaje importante.

\- ¿Sabes, Darcy?. Creí que te iba a considerar como un individuo de bajo coeficiente intelectual, una bruta que no sabría en dónde se firmó la Declaración de la Independencia o que incluso fueras más inteligente que yo y quedara relegada al puesto más bajo, pero, jejeje, veo que tú eres todo lo contrario: Eres la mejor amiga que una Loud puede tener.- Alegó la pequeña científica, dirigiéndose hacia la niña, mientras que le daba un tierno abrazo.-

\- Fue un placer haberte conocido y ser tu amiga, Lisa, ojala nuestra amistad nunca se destruya y podamos disfrutarlo para siempre.- Añadió la chica, compartiendo aquel momento de unión.

Por su parte, Evelyn también tenía un "regalito" para Santiago, el cual la miró bastante sorprendido y Leni también para su "Ángel de la Muerte", sin olvidarnos de Linka y Dmitri.

\- ¡Atención!.- Llamó Lori a todos los presentes y de ahí comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Ya había empezado, estaba terminándose aquel año, como todos, tenía sus pro y contra, momentos divertidos, tristes, regulares, neutrales y excelentes, pero ahora, festejando en familia y amigos, las cosas estaban marchando bien, en paz, sin ninguna pelea ni nada, solo una noche pacífica entre todos los presentes.

\- ¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes, quienes chocaron sus copas, dando por comenzado el 2018 en Royal Woods y en todo el Mundo.

2018, un nuevo año había llegado a todo el Mundo, las campanas y los fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida a aquel comienzo, una nueva página, un nuevo capítulo en esta vida, para cada uno de los personajes reunidos en la Casa Loud. Justo cuando dieron las 12, Evelyn tomó por sorpresa a Santiago y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, aferrándose a él y sin separarse por ningún momento, lo mismo se podía decir de Lori y Bobby, Yoshikage Alexander y Luna y del Emperador Alexander y Leni, quienes también compartieron ese comienzo con un beso y cada una de las parejas.

\- Bueno, empezamos de vuelta.- Alegó Buck, quien se sentía solo allí, hasta que apareció Mildred detrás de él y le dio un beso en las mejillas a su hermanito.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Buck.- Le deseó ella con una tierna sonrisa al joven.

Ammy y Daniel se acercaron, tomaron sus copas y dieron un choque, dando por iniciado su año también.

\- Feliz Año, Ammy.- Le deseó el chico a ella.

\- Igualmente, hermano, por un buen comienzo.- Pidió la chica, mientras que se daban un abrazo.

Linda se hallaba junto con Simon, el cual miraba una foto que tenía guardada en su billetera, allí estaba su familia y parientes, a pesar de que tenía ese pequeño temor, el policía sintió que alguien se le acercaba y apoyaba sus manos en su espalda, causando que se girara y viera a la "responsable".

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Oficial Gallieri.- Dijo Linda al hombre.- Su familia también se lo desea, créame, ellos nunca lo olvidan.- Mencionó la chica, dándole esos ánimos.

\- Lo estoy y creo en tus palabras. Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también, Linda.- Dijo Simon, mientras que se dirigían con los demás, uniéndose al festejo.

Justo en aquellos momentos, en medio de tantos besos y abrazos junto con los fuegos artificiales y demás, Dmitri estaba con Linka, ella se hallaba acurrucada contra el pecho del hombre de cabeza rapada, mientras que Luna no paraba de besar a Yoshikage Alexander, ambos se sentían que estaban en la Luna.

\- Oigan, ¿y Lincoln y Lynn?.- Preguntó Leni, viendo que sus dos hermanos no estaban.

* * *

Lo que no sabían ellos era que Lynn había llevado a su hermano albino hasta uno de los armarios que había en la casa, encerrándose, sin olvidarse que había puesto un muérdago arriba de ellos, siendo un "imán" del amor.

\- Lynn, espera, ¿qué...qué haces?.- Preguntó Lincoln, viendo que ella lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos, pero ella lo calló, poniendo su dedo de la mano derecha sobre sus labios.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, Linky, tranquilo, no te preocupes, te quiero dar tu "Regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo".- Río ella por lo bajo.

\- Pero si tú ya me lo diste en Navidad, ¿qué...?.- Pensó el albino, recordando aquello, pero en ese momento, la castaña lo agarró de la cintura, uniendo sus labios con los de él, besándolo tiernamente y acariciando sus cabellos por un buen rato.

Ese era su "Regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo", un dulce beso, inmortalizando su amor incestuoso hacia el chico.

\- Lynn.- Quedó Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Linky.- Le deseó su hermana y cuando estaban por salir, él la detuvo.

\- Oye, se que suena raro lo que acabamos de hacer, pero...¿y si lo hacemos de nuevo?.- Pidió el albino a la chica.

\- ¿Enserio?.- Preguntó Lynn.

\- Mientras que quede en secreto entre nosotros dos, nadie lo sabrá.- Prometió Lincoln y de ahí, la castaña se lanzó nuevamente hacia sus labios, besándolo de vuelta, abrazándose los dos.

* * *

Poco después, salieron los dos chicos, tomados de las manos, sin ser vistos por nadie, ya que la mayoría de las parejas estaban ocupadas con su "Beso de Año Nuevo", así que no los vieron y de ahí partieron hacia afuera, a la calle, para ver los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban los Cielos Nocturnos de Royal Woods y de todo el Mundo, dándole la bienvenida al 2018.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Linka.- Le deseó Dmitri a la albina.

\- Igualmente, Dmi.- Respondió la chica, abrazándolo por la cintura al joven.

\- La verdad que este será un gran año.- Profetizó Santiago, quien estaba con Evelyn, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

\- Para todos los sueños que tenemos.- Mencionó Alexander, quien se hallaba con Leni a su lado, apuntando por lo dicho de su amigo.

\- Tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, tiempo para vivir, sanar heridas, todo.- Añadió Yoshikage Alexander, quien estaba con Luna y de ahí su Stand "Killer Queen" activó los "fuegos artificiales", los cuales eran varios autos que estaban cargados de pirotecnia.

\- No hay que olvidarse de que también se viene el Mundial, ¡sí!.- Festejó Lynn con Lincoln y su familia.

\- Ufff, no soy amante del fútbol pero lo apoyo.- Defendió Dmitri y de ahí, él besó a Linka en los labios.

\- ¡Por un buen comienzo de año para todos!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes, mientras que los Cielos se iluminaban por completo con los fuegos artificiales y las botellas de Sidra eran descorchadas, dando la bienvenida al 2018 para todo el Mundo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tal vez no haya quedado de LO MÁS GRANDE, pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo, porque como dijeron los personajes, ha llegado un nuevo momento, una nueva página de nuestras vidas, un nuevo comienzo, sueños, proyectos, ambiciones, todo un cóctel al que le damos la bienvenida. Por eso, ha sido un honor estar aquí con ustedes, en Fanfiction y Wattpad, desde el 2014, pero no se asusten D:, tranquilos, no me voy a ir de Fanfiction, voy a quedarme para siempre y aunque me tropiece por los trolls y haters, me levantaré y voy a seguir aquí, ya que tengo nuevos proyectos en mente, no solo con TLH, sino también con Gravity Falls, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, Saint Seiya y demás series, tanto viejas como las de hoy. Muchas gracias a los autores que me dieron permiso de poner a sus OC aquí :D.**

 **Y para ir cerrando este One-Shot, quiero desearles a todos un buen comienzo de Año 2018, que todos sus sueños, metas y proyectos se cumplan :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo y...**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!.**


End file.
